


Pills

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/F, First Time, Supportive Carmilla, Trans!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Carmilla snoops a little to far when looking for some pain meds for her headache. This leads to a conversation that Laura would have rather not have. But Carmilla is an amazing girlfriend and this leads to a special moment between the two.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut or smut like piece, so comments and criticism are welcome always. I do not identify as a trans man or woman and I do not mean to offend anybody with any of my pieces. I hope I portrayed this in a way that is honest.  
> Ch.1 is fluffy with a small slice of angst (kinda)  
> Ch.2 is my attempt at smut.  
> Enjoy

Laura breathing was even and calm as Carmilla stroked her hair and read her book. The older girl winced slightly as her head pulsed. She looked back down at her book to find the words swimming on the page. 

Carmilla sighed and slid her bookmark into the rather large book and set it aside. She glanced at her phone quickly and saw that three comfortable hours had slipped by.

Another pulse. Carmilla rubbed at her temples and looked down at her snoozing girlfriend. A single piece of hair swayed with Laura’s breath. Carmilla smiled before wincing at another pulse. She looked around her to see if maybe Laura had left ibuprofen or something lying around.

On multiple occasions, Carmilla had found the younger girl downing a pill or two from a bottle claiming to have a headache or cramps. In the ten or so months the two had been together, Carmilla had seen her go through two bottles. 

Finishing her search, Carmilla sighed as she realized that she would have to get up and go to the bathroom to get IB. She slowly slid one leg and then the other out from under Laura’s head. Laura sighed in her sleep and curled into the pillow. Carmilla smiled again at the sight of her small girlfriend curled up on her bed. 

Carmilla’s eyes drifted down to the small strip of soft skin that appeared at Laura turned. A familiar burning started in Carmilla’s stomach as she imagined what it would be like to kiss that skin and make Laura cry out her name. Carmilla closed her eyes as the thoughts perpetrated her brain. As much as she wanted the younger girl, Carmilla swore to herself that she would wait until Laura was ready. Carmilla knew that Laura was hesitant about being intimate and after she got out of her bitch phase, she fully respected that Laura wasn’t ready.

Another pulse of pain interrupted her enjoyment and Carmilla made her way to the small bathroom.

She flipped on the light and opened the medicine cabinet. She cursed softly when she didn’t see anything helpful. She closed the cabinet and moved to look under the sink. She rummaged through some pads and tampons, but nothing. She grumbled to herself as her head continued to pulse. She stood and left the bathroom. She saw that Laura was still snoring away softly,

Carmilla made her way into the kitchen and spotted Laura’s bag on the counter. She looked back at Laura’s sleeping form and then grabbed the bag to see if her pain pills were in there. 

She smiled in triumph as her hands found the bottle. She lifted it from the bag and brought it into the light. 

Carmilla went to open the bottle as she looked down to see what the mgs were. She paused as her weary eyes found something else entirely.

_ Estradiol 2MG _

_ Take two by mouth once daily _

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. Why would Laura have Estrogen pills? She turned the bottle slowly in her hands 

“What?” she whispered to herself.

“What are you doing with those?”

Carmilla spun to find her clear very awake girlfriend standing a few feet from her.

“I-” Carmilla began.

Laura stormed over and grabbed the bottle from the stunned girl. “Better yet, why were you going through my bag?”

“I-”

“It’s called Privacy Carmilla. Look it up.” Laura hurriedly threw the bottle back into her bag and grabbed her jacket from the counter. She hoped and prayed to any God above or below that Carmilla hadn’t read the label. She started towards the door.

“Laura, wait.”

Laura turned the knob..

“Laura. Please. Don’t leave.” Carmilla’s voice pleaded softly behind her.

Laura hand stilled. She closed her eyes and listened to her rapid heartbeat. She took a deep breath and let go of the door. She knew she would have to deal with this sooner or later.

Laura turned and faced Carmilla. The pale girl stood a few feet from Laura. Her eyes were a mixture of confusion and surprise. 

Laura dropped her bag and set her jacket on top of it. She straightened and the next few minutes were filled with uncomfortable silence as Laura looked down at her feet. In her rush, she had forgotten she was barefoot.

Laura looked so small. She was hunched over and her hair covered her face like a curtain. Why was she reacting this way? Some women took estrogen pills on the daily. 

Carmilla’s aching brain was a minute behind the rest of her. The pieces clicked. 

Laura’s uncomfortable nature whenever she was sitting on Carmilla’s lap or vice versa and how she had gotten mad and embarrassed when Carmilla had opened the bathroom door forgetting her girlfriend was using the shower. How the smaller girl abruptly stopped their makeout sessions by rolling off her and making an excuse that she was tired or on her period. Carmilla felt so stupid for pressuring Laura.

“Oh my God. Laura-”

“It’s fine, I’ll just go and we don’t ever have to talk to each other again. It can be like nothing ever happened.” Laura’s voice trembled with unshed tears. 

Carmilla frowned. “I don’t want to forget anything or pretend I feel nothing for you. I love you Laura. I’m so sorry that I didn’t create a safe space and that I kept pressuring you the first few months we were together. I’m so sorry.” Carmilla sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m so sorry I went through your bag without permission. Please don’t leave.” Carmilla stepped towards the younger girl. “I love you Laura Hollis. Please don’t leave.”

Laura’s brown eyes met Carmilla’s. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I love you too. I’m sorry.”

Carmilla walked over until she was a breath away from her love. Laura looked up at her. A moment passed before either spoke.

“I’m transgender.” Laura whispered into the silence between them. Her cheeks colored as the words fell from her mouth. “I started transitioning at about twelve. I started the pills at thirteen and have been on them ever since.”

Carmilla smiled softly. “Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry I took your choice away.”

“Choice?”

“Your choice of when or if you were going to tell me.”

Laura’s heart felt like it just might burst at the tender openness of Carmilla’s face, at the sincere apology. Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders and placed a tender kiss onto her lips. She tasted salt and spices. 

Carmilla moaned softly as Laura bit at her lower lip softly. Her hands remained firmly on Laura’s upper back. She wasn’t going to move them anywhere further down until Laura gave her explicit permission.

Laura tangled her hands in the short raven black hair. Carmilla’s tongue traced Laura’s bottom lip and Laura’s gasped, giving Carmilla the chance to slip inside. Carmilla stepped forward and pinned Laura against the door. She placed her hands flat on the door on opposite sides of Laura’s body. 

The kiss between them grew hotter. Laura let her hands roam down Carmilla’s chest til she reached the hem of her shirt. She slipped her hands underneath the soft cotton tee and sighed as her hands met the twitching, heated stomach of her love. Carmilla groaned as Laura brushed her hands over the lace covering her breasts. Carmilla’s stomach and core alite with a flame so intense that Carmilla believes for a second she may just burn from the inside out. 

Carmilla’s brain fought to remain coherent. Laura tugged at the fabric covering Carmilla’s torso. The motion allowed Carmilla’s brain to clear. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Laura’s. She grabbed Laura’s biceps and stilled her movements. Laura’s face was flushed and her eyes were a mix of lust and nerves.

“Are you sure?” Carmilla whispered softly.

Laura’s breath was hot against Carmilla’s lips. She nodded. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s chin softly.

“We can stop whenever you want. This is all on your terms. Okay?”

Laura nodded. “I love you.”

Carmilla smiled. “I love you too Cupcake.” Carmilla slid her lips over Laura’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and spun them, She began walking them back to the bedroom. Her mind was racing with a million different thoughts. She could feel Laura’s heartbeat through her shirt. 

Laura’s body was on fire. She had never felt this way before. Her body yearned for Carmilla’s in a way that was fornign to her. The back of her knees hit the bed and Laura fell onto her back. She looked at Carmilla standing above her. The raven haired girl shut the door and quickly returned. She climbed on the bed and up Laura’s body until they were face to face again. Carmilla propped herself on her forearms and locked her lips onto Laura’s.

Laura moaned and immediately slid her hands under Carmilla's shirt. Carmilla straddled Laura’s hips and sat. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, leaving her in a lacey blue bra.

Laura slid her hands from Carmilla’s hips to her abs and then up to her chest. Carmilla let her eyes shut and sighed as Laura’s hands covered her boobs and squeezed lightly. Laura sat up and kissed Carmilla’s neck and collar bone. Carmilla’s hands ghosted over Laura’s hair and shoulders. 

Laura’s hand tentatively made their way to the clasp of Carmilla bra. She paused and took a deep breath. She felt Carmilla’s hands cup her jawline.

“You don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for Laura.” she whispered.

Laura’s heart was beating so fast and her face was on fire. She nuzzled her face into Carmilla’s collarbone.

“I’m nervous.” admitted Laura.

“Well Cupcake-”

“I want you so bad it scares me a little.” As she spoke, Laura unclipped Carmilla’s bra and let it fall to her elbows. Carmilla gasped quietly at Laura’s wave of boldness.

“I want to touch and see every part of you.” Laura said, hushed as she tilted her head and kissed a semi-hard nipple.

Carmilla’s breath was shaky as she slid the bra completely off and sat bare chested on Laura’s lap. “And I you.” she announced softy. “But only if you're comfortable with it. If I do something you don’t like or that makes you uncomfortable, tell me please. I want you to enjoy this and remember our first time foundly.” Carmilla’s hands snuck under Laura’s shirt and cupped the younger girls breasts. 

Laura’s eyes fluttered and her cheeks blushed an even brighter red. “Its, it’s my first time in general.”

Carmilla’s movement slowed a touch as she absorbed that information. That explained the extra nerves that Carmilla could see on Laura’s face. “Well. Sit back and relax Miss Hollis. Let me show you what you’ve been missing.” Carmilla tugged Laura’s shirt off in one swift move and shoved her lighty back on the bed. She began leaving messy opened mouth kisses on the younger girl's neck and Laura groaned above her.

Carmilla smirked as she bit lightly on her girlfriend’s pulse point causing the small brunette to moan loudly and then bit her lip to try and quiet herself. Carmilla pressed a soft kiss on Laura’s lips. She reached behind her as Laura arched her back into the kiss and swiftly unhooked her bra. Carmilla pulled it off and pressed a kiss to the tops of each mound causing Laura to whimper slightly.

From her position on Laura’s lap, Carmilla felt a small bulge on her thigh. Laura became aware of it as well and immediately covered her embarrassing bulge with her hands. Carmilla’s face softened. She covered Laura’s hands with one of her own.

“Hey.”

Laura looked away from her.

“Laura look at me.” Carmilla paused as she waited for those familiar brown eyes to meet her own. When she finally looked at her, Carmilla continued. “You are so beautiful Laura Hollis.” She said. “So incredibly beautiful and amazing. I want to show you how much I love each and every part of you. I love every single brissy bossy cell in your body.” Laura scoffed at her girlfriend’s smirk. “I want to show you, but only with your consent.”

This was the third or fourth time that Carmilla had made sure that Laura was okay with everything and asked her consent. It made her feel so loved and seen. She slowly took her hands away from her pants leaving Carmilla’s hand to rest on her. The slight pressure on her throbbing member made Laura moan. 

She looked into Carmilla’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Carmilla's face softened at the words. “Are you okay if I touch you here?” She cupped Laura a bit more firmy causing her girlfriend to moan again. Laura nodded.

“Tell me if that changes.” Carmilla started to unzip Laura’s pants tooth by tooth. Laura gulped and nodded again.

Carmilla slid off her jeans and kissed her just above the waistband of her briefs. She began to stroke Laura’s member through her underwear as she kissed her way back to Laura’s neck. Laura whimpered at Carmilla’s movements and she felt the pale girl smirk into her neck. 

Carmilla squeezed her slightly and Laura’s hands fisted in the sheets. Carmilla bit her earlobe and one of her hands transferred from the bed to Carmilla’s hair.

Carmilla moved her hand so the tips of her fingers slipped under Laura’s briefs. Laura breathing became uneven as Carmilla’s hand crept closer and closer to her member. When the older woman’s hand made contact, Laura exhaled sharply.

“Is this okay?” Carmilla whispered to her.

Laura only nodded. 

Carmilla began to stroke her again. When one particular caress went too far down, Carmilla noticed her girlfriend stiffening. She stopped immediately and propped herself up to look down into the brunette's face. 

“What’s wrong?”

Laura cleared her throat and didn’t meet Carmilla’s eyes. “Can you maybe not touch my you know, balls?”

Carmilla kissed the younger girl's cheek. “Thank you for telling me. I won’t do it anymore.”

Slowly, Carmilla began to stroke Laura softly. Laura’s stomach was fluttering and she let out a moan of pleasure.

Carmilla continued to stroke Laura as she moved from the neck of the younger girl to her breasts. She tenderly kissed each mound and Laura whimpered and moaned above her. She took a nipple into her mouth and Laura’s hips jerked in her hand. Laura fisted both of her hands into Carmilla’s hair and arched her back in pleasure.

Carmilla took her hand out of Laura’s pants and Laura groaned softly at the loss of contact which caused Carmilla to smirk. Carmilla took off Laura’s jeans and slid her briefs down to her knees. She looked back up at Laura to make sure all of this was okay. Laura nodded. Carmilla resumed stroking Laura and Laura groaned again. Carmilla kissed her love deeply. She bit Laura’s lower lip and when the younger girl gasped, Carmilla’s tongue slipped inside. 

A brief battle of dominance caused both girls to moan slightly. 

Laura’s hips were becoming more and more jerky. One hand was fisted in Carmilla’s hair and the other was clawing at Carmilla’s back. Carmilla hissed when Laura’s nails bit at her skin when Carmilla squeezed Laura’s member slightly. 

Laura’s breathing hitched as she jerked her hips upward again.

“Carm!” she moaned. “I-”

Carmilla bit Laura’s earlobe before speaking. “Let go Laura. I got you. I love you.” she whispered into her ear.

With her neck thrown back and a cry leaving her lips, Laura felt her body explode. 

Carmilla stroked her slowly and softly as Laura came, hot semen covered Carmilla’s hand and Laura’s stomach.

Laura buried her face into Carmilla’s neck as she tried to regain a sense of reality. Carmilla placed another kiss to Laura’s lips before getting up and walking the short distance to the bathroom to grab a towel. 

On the way back, Carmilla grabbed her bra and put it back on. She knelt down in front of Laura and quickly, but softly wiped Laura’s stomach clean. She set the towel on her nightstand. Laura finally regained mobility and quickly sat up. She slid her briefs up and found her bra on the floor. 

After putting her bra back on, she curled up against Carmilla on the bed. Carmilla was still shirtless and seeing all of that pale creamy skin on view made Laura’s stomach flutter, but her eyelids threatened to slide shut.

“What bout you?” Laura asked. 

Carmilla pressed a kiss to her head. “Don’t worry about me Cupcake. This was for you.”

“Mmm.” Laura curled impossibly closer to Carmilla. 

“Get some sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Carmilla whispered.

“I love you Carm. I’m glad you were my first.” Laura muttered before succumbing to sleep.

Carmilla smiled, pressed one last kiss to her love’s head and closed her eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> As always, don't hesitate to leave a comment below on your thoughts or if you have a prompt idea.  
> Tumblr: Queen-of-Pasta


End file.
